A Piece of Peace
by makika
Summary: No meio de uma guerra, eles conseguem encontrar seu pedaço de paz. Royai. Short Fic.


**N/A: Meu computador lotou de vírus, e nele estavam mais dois capítulos prontos de Admirador Secreto, portanto, me desculpem a demora.**

**Não agüentei ficar sem escrever, realmente, eu gostei de escrever short fics. Então em primeiríssima mão, mais uma "short" pra vocês ;P**

**Baseado na guerra de Ishbal (capítulos 58 á 60)**

_A Piece of Peace_

Guerra. Gritos. Sangue. Tiros. Fogo.

No meio daquela terrível guerra, onde todos lutavam para sobreviver, duas pessoas haviam se tornado aliadas, afinal, ter um amigo em campo de batalha, era a mesma coisa que se condenar á morte.

Ela era praticamente uma adolescente, tinha apenas dezoito anos, uma cadete em seu último ano de academia militar, mas a idade não a impedia de ser considerada a melhor atiradora de elite de toda Ishbal. Ele tinha vinte e seis anos, também era jovem, mas era um dos mais prestativos alquimistas federais do local, sua alquimia, naquelas condições, era perfeita para matar.

Roy não agüentava mais matar por nada, mas não tinha escolha, ele havia escolhido se tornar um cão do exército. Era visto como um monstro, uma aberração, uma ameaça. Riza havia se tornado militar por causa dele, ela queria acompanhar seus passos, afinal, tinha uma missão, ajuda-lo a chegar ao topo, ajuda-lo a ser o melhor de todos.

Eles já se conheciam há anos. Quando ela tinha onze anos, e ele dezenove, se encontraram pela primeira vez, não foi um encontro digno de amor á primeira vista, foi um simples esbarro na saída da mansão, ela atrasada para a escola, ele voltando de sua última missão.

Mas os tempos mudaram, agora não estavam mais em uma mansão, estavam em meio á um campo minado, afinal, em Ishbal, um passo em falso e você provavelmente não iria acordar para o dia seguinte.

Enquanto estava na torre de observação, ela ficava atenta á tudo, mas sempre tinha um foco á proteger, ele. Ele lá embaixo, sempre aproveitava as oportunidades de dar uma olhada na torre, mesmo sabendo que ela sempre estaria bem ali, ele não cansava de zelar a sua segurança, pois sabia que ela estava olhando por ele.

Eles eram cúmplices, não podiam se chamar de amigos, muito menos de amantes, afinal, em uma guerra, é impossível ter algum laço com alguém, em uma guerra, as pessoas morrem sem dar adeus, em uma guerra, você pode ser obrigado a escolher entre a sua vida e a vida de seu melhor amigo, de seu irmão, de seu filho.

Todos os dias, a aflição que cada um deles sentia era escondida, não podiam demonstrar, nem entre eles, que se importavam um com o outro. 

O campo de batalha era cruel durante o extermínio, também não podiam parar para pensar, um segundo perdido podia resultar em um corpo morto no chão, o seu corpo, era obrigatório que ficar alerta 23 horas e meia todos os dias.

Essa meia hora que sobrava, nem sempre era seguida, mas na maioria das vezes ela acontecia em torno de uma fogueira, enquanto outra tropa defendia a linha de frente, a tropa anterior tirava sua meia hora de folga.

Durante essa meia hora, eles se encontravam, esperavam o dia inteiro por aquilo, matavam para chegar vivos á aquele momento, e por alguns minutos poderem se ver, conversar, assegurar que o outro estava bem, por alguns minutos olharem bem fundo nos olhos um do outro, por alguns minutos poderem se tocar, não por carícias, mas sim pelo simples fato dela fazer um curativo nele, ou ele arrumar alguns fios de cabelo dela que insistiam em sair do lugar. 

Mesmo assim não sabiam o porquê de tanta angústia, até sabiam, mas não queriam admitir, aquele pedaço de paz existia porque desde aquela época já reinava em seus corações, um pedaço de amor.

**N/A: Bom, espero que tenham gostado da minha segunda short fic, deixem reviews com elogios, sugestões e até críticas. **

**Muito obrigada por lerem! Sou muito grata á vocês.**

**Lembrando que não coloquei nenhum beijo, porque eles estão no meio de uma guerra, nas poucas vezes que podem ficar juntos, estão com o resto do batalhão, e além disso, eles ainda estavam descobrindo esse amor entre eles. **

**Descobri a idade deles por meio do TEXT BOOK (Extras do mangá, mas todos juntos, reunidos em um livro) da Hiromu Arakawa, nela Roy fala sua idade (29, quase 30) enquanto está bebendo com a Hiromu, e também há uma história na qual os irmãos Elric começam a perguntar as idades para cada personagem, e a primeira personagem que eles perguntam é a Riza, então depois de perguntarem ela faz uma cara muito surpresa tipo, "Quantos anos vocês acham?" Então eles gritam: "A Critical Age!" Aí o Roy aparece no cantinho e fala: Acho melhor vocês correrem.**

**Ai eu procurei no nosso queridinho google o que seria uma "critical age" e descobri que são as idades que vão sendo atribuídas as responsabilidades por exemplo: 16, 18, 21. Então supostamente a Riza tem 21 anos, afinal, ela não é muito mais nova que o Mustang, mas também não parece ser mais velha que ele.**

**Assim a diferença de idades deles fica como oito anos. Espero que gostem do raciocínio. ;P Beijos, e obrigada mais uma vez.**


End file.
